


badly written tentacle porn

by orphan_account



Category: Feed Me Billy (Video Game), Puppet Combo
Genre: Choking, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: murderer twink gets hammered by tentacles ((EXPLICIT IN THE HOOD))





	badly written tentacle porn

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading no sleep no plot we die like men

Billy never truly knew where the hole came from, nor why he fed it.

And especially why he felt the need to feed it in general. 

The hole had taken up an obnoxious amount of his closet, the teeth seeming to go down into continuous darkness. Whatever what was down there was far from his knowledge, and he wasn’t very willing to go down there like the many dead victims he fed to the hole. 

He carried the 2 corpses and placed them into his trunk, jumping into the car and driving home. 

And just like that, in a flash, he was in his garage and exiting from the truck. 

He picked up the bodies, ignoring not only the blood that dripped down his leg, and the TV which repeatedly looped the lewd video of a scantily dressed woman dancing. He never bothered returning to the garage sale to return the CD. It’d save both him and the seller some embarrassment

He walked through his small but messy home, walking into his closet and standing in front of the large hole. 

“FEED ME BILLY.”

He dropped the bodies down into the hole, unbothered by the sound of bones and flesh being crunched. He turned to leave before noticing something had been forgotten. What else was the hole expecting? Shouldn’t of it responded?

He turned around, staring down.

“BILLY.”

He waiting, feeling as if there were eyes staring down to him all around. His attention was caught at the feeling of something dripping onto his head.

Looking up, the ceiling was filled with uncurling tentacles. 

Not something too unexpecting for this closet. 

“FEED ME BILLY.”

“I don’t have anything for you.”

He attempted to leave, turning to see the door that he was momentarily about to exit through was gone. Nothing except for a wall. 

He looked back up to the tentacles that quickly came to him. He was expecting death eventually with this thing in his closet.

He closed his eyes as he felt the wet tendrils lift him up. His eyes quickly reopened as he felt the tendrils wrap around his arms and his legs, lifting them up. And especially the one that gently wrapped around his neck.

“Uh…”

He let in a gasp as he felt the tendril tighten, roughly pressing against the sides of his neck. 

“BILLY!”

“H-Hey…” Billy struggled but could hardly move with the strong tentacles that had wrapped on every part of his body. 

He felt each breath become harder and less full as the tentacles tightened all around his body. His clothing became slightly damp at the wet tendrils. Feeling all his blood rush to his lower body, he refused to look and accept the fact that he had a boner. Curse himself for his silly choking kink.

The tendrils didn’t bother waiting as they quickly struck at the blue fabric that had covered his crotch. He held in a whine feeling the sudden pressure be released. 2 small tentacles quickly jumped to wrapping around his dick, slowly wrapping around the head and rubbing his manhood gently. 

“Shit…” He began to tense, whining as he felt the tentacle around his neck tighten and loosen as if it was pulsating. 

He shifted in surprise as he felt something prodding at his mouth, requesting entrance.

“Wh-” he was interrupted as a tentacle invaded his mouth, swirling around his tongue and then dipping down into his throat.

He could hardly gasp as he hissed at the sudden feeling of not only being choked, but being cut off of air. He whined as he wasn’t even able to gag at the invasion of his mouth, feeling the end of the tentacle slick itself up with saliva.

He let out a heave as the tentacle quickly pulled out, dripping with his saliva and mixed with its own fluids. 

He didn’t have time to process to see the tentacle leave his vision and was brought back to his senses at the feeling of something attempting to enter his hole.

“W-Woah!” his back arched slightly at the sudden feeling, looking down as much as he could with a loose tendril around his neck. He winced as he felt the tentacle push slightly into him, taking its time to stretch the dark-haired man.

He let out a hiss as he felt the tentacle thrust right into him and swirl around inside him in curiosity. A groan fell out of his mouth as he felt his prostate being massaged by the tendril, ignoring the blood he tasted on his lip.

He felt an orgasm coming along as he was jerked off and was essentially being fucked by a tentacle. 

Then, he felt one of the tendril’s wrap at the base of his dick.

Did this hole know fucking edgeplay?

He groaned and attempted to grind his thighs together as he felt himself become quickly overstimulated. 

“Haah…” sweat dripped off his skin and he felt every one of his senses being invaded at once “P-Pl-Please le-let me c-come…!” he begged in desperation, his prostate being abused alongside his dick.

He felt the tendril around his neck tighten and the tentacle inside him speed up.

“Hurry!” he ordered at the tendrils with some little amount of energy he had left. 

The tendril moved erratically as it sped to his command.

And with a quick final thrust and the tendrils that had been preventing his orgasm releasing, he felt himself release. Whatever the hell he had just been filled up with had felt like molten, feeling how it leaked out of him. Did this hole have a reproduction system? Hell if he knew. He could hardly care.

He slid down when the tendrils placed him onto the ground gently. Billy’s legs shook as he attempted to stand, limping over into the next room and debating to go to bed or bath as he sunk to his cluttered floor. He mustered up the energy to waddle over to his bed and flopped onto it.

He really didn’t mind about the fluid leaking out of him. He soon fell asleep, not thinking of the mess he’d have to deal with in the coming morning.

**Author's Note:**

> my profession: writing porn of literally random shit when im horny  
> also watch gameplay or buy the game for this to make like any sense AND IVE ONCE AGAIN REALIZED HOW SHORT THIS IS I-------
> 
> is ben proud of me im failing school to write porn of his characters


End file.
